Make a move Sasuke!
by sasusakulova4eva
Summary: Naruto is now with hinata and tries to make sasuke express his feelings to Sakura. He brings him to Ino. Ino is now with Shikamaru now. will sasuke finally make a move? RE-EDITED! R&R Oneshot sasusaku
1. Make a move sasuke!

**Me: I don't own…… (burst into tears) Sakura…..-sniff- please continue for me… (burst into tears again)**

**Sakura: Hai! Sasusakulova4eva does not own N…Na…(Burst into tears) why can't you be the owner!( hugs me)**

**Sasuke: Tch. Women. So emotional.**

**Me and Sakura: WHAT!! (fire in eyes) Grrr!! SASUKE!!**

**Sasuke: O.O….. Oh my –beep- -beep- life!**

**Me: Mwahhahahahah! Sasuke say the disclaimer!**

**Sasuke: NO!**

**Me: Fine. Charge!!**

**Sasuke: AHHHH!! Dobe help me!hugugA cyucgyfvbgbnfbi**

**Naruto: Sorry teme. I have to do this or rose-chan will never give me Ramen!**

**Sasuke: What! RamengdcugyugttIs guyfgbgmore vuyfduximportant than me??**

**Naruto: Of course! Anyway, Rose-chan does not own me! Or any other character…Can I have ramen now?**

**Me: Yep! Here you go!**

**Naruto: Yay!**

**Me: On with the story! Sorry for making you wait…Presenting...**

* * *

_**Make a move sasuke!**_

* * *

"Come on teme! You have to tell her! Or she will fall for another man!"

"Hn. I think she won't give up."

"Your hopeless. Maybe because of your emo attitude."

"Hn."

"sasuke! At least write A letter expressing your undying love for her!"

"Hn."

"A LETTER! Is it that difficult!?"

"Hn."

"Grr…. I will never know why Sakura fell for you."

"Correnction. Fall."

"Whatever! Anyway, Is it that hard to pick up a pen to write? Heck even _Neji _can do it! Sheesh."

Sasuke twitched at the mention of the Hyuga prodigy's name but still stayed firm.

"Hn."

"Is that _all _that you can say?"

"Tch.Dobe."

"Hey at least I got a girl before you."

"hn."

"Your hopeless."

"Hn."

"Ok…. How about You sing a song for her?"

"Hn. Uchiha's don't _sing_.

"Uchiha's and their pride."

"What. Did. You. Say. Dobe. I Dare you to say it again."

"No…nothing."

"I thought so."

"Anyway, what are you going to do? Someday she will have to stop chasing you ,you know."

Sasuke looks up at the sky to look for flying pigs; Naruto actually said something intelligent.

"I don't know….. when I'm with her, I can't talk properly…."

"Hmm….. I think you should ask somebody for advice."

"Shikamaru?"

"No, but that could work. I was thinking of Ino."

"That fan girl? No way I will risk getting glomped by a million fan girls just to express my feelings for Sakura."

"You have a point but Ino Is not a fan girl anymore. She is with shikamaru.'

"Hn. Fine. Then we escape then store.'

"Ok, oK, sheesh You don't have to make it so….so…..much like a prison…"

"Since when did I listen to you?"

"just once?"

"Fine."

They enter the store.

"Hi Ino!'

"Hn.'

"Hey guys! I was expecting you!"

"Really"

"Tch. Whatever."

"Ah, Sasuke, You are trying to court Sakura no?"

"Hn."

"Good. I have an Idea."

"What is It? Dattebayo! "

"Ok, How about this, You bring her to a fancy restraunt………"

Hours later……

"No."

"Come on Sasuke! Pick at least _one_."

"No, that's too awful, no way I am doing that."

"Grr…. Sasuke Uchiha! We have went through Hundreds of Plans and You still keep saying 'No.' How are you going to win Sakura If you keep saying 'No.' Ok…. How about this one."

Minutes later….

"No."

"Ahhhh!! I give up!."

"I want….. This one."

Picks the first one. Naruto and Ino both fall on the ground. Sasuke walks home. Reading on what to do to court Sakura.

"Hmmm let's see.."

_**How to court Sakura By: Sasuke Uchiha**_

_**Step one: Always prepare to be hugged very tightly.**_

"Oh hi Sasuke-kun!

"Hn. Hello."

"Wow! You speak!"

"Yeah. I was wondering if…."

"If…?"

"If youwouldliketogoonadatewithme."

"Huh? Please speak slower."

"Would you like to go a date with me?"

"EEKK!! Of Course!!"Hugs him very tightly

"Sakura I can't breathe!"

"Oh. Sorry, but EEKKK!! _The _Sasuke Uchiha asked me out!"

"Is it a big deal?"

"Yes! Of course! Of all the girls, me!"

"Hn. See you at six."

_**Step two: Always prepare to bring tissue, you will get a nose bleed.**_

"Hi sasuke-kun! Are you ready?"

Sakura was wearing a long flowing white dress that accentuates her curves. Every girl would kill to have curves the same place as her, she had curves at the right places and her dress was to kill for. Her dress was a spaghetti strapped dress with a split on the thigh to the knee. Her long waist length hair shined in the light, her emerald pools of eyes were shining like the stars. Sasuke took a look at her and nearly flew to Suna! He came back with a heavy bloody nose.

"You look beautiful. Sakura"

"Thank you!"

_**Step three: Never, never, never bring her to a club.**_

"Sasuke-kun –hic- cheers-hic- "

"Sakura, your drunk."

"No, -hic- cheers! –hic"

"Sakura, we should bring you home"

"No! I wanna drink more! –hic-"

"Sakura, please."

"No!"

Sakura passed out on Sasuke. Sasuke carries the feather light sakura to his home(He doesn't know where her home is.) puts her on his bed while looking at her angelic face in the moonlight. Her calm smiling and pale face in the light made her look more beautiful.

_**Step four: Never wake Sakura up on a morning after a night of beer.**_

"sakura Wake up."

"No!"

"wake up."

"No!"

"WAKE UP GODAMNIT!"

"NO! I WANNA SLEEP!"

"You're in my room for heaven's sake's!"

Sakura punches Sasuke and he flies through ten walls. Ouch. Sakura then sleeps again.

_**Step five: Never go near her or I will chidori your ass to suna.**_

Sakura Hanuro, will you do the honor of being Uchiha sakura?"

"Yes!"

"I love you Sakura. I really do."(OOC much!)

"Me too!"

"Hey Ugly!"

Sai hugs Sakura. Sasuke gets angry and his arm was fully charged up with chidori. Nobody touches the uchiha sasuke's newly-wed wife! And next thing you know, sai went to a one way trip to the hospital.

_**Finished. Signed Sasuke Uchiha.**_

"Sasuke! Kyo! Time for dinner! Please come down!"

"Coming Mum!"

"Hn."

Uchiha sakura smiles warmly as she sees her husband coming down the stairs.

"I love you Uchiha Sasuke."

"I love you too Sakura Uchiha."

* * *

**Lee: Yosh! What I beautiful expression of a youthful young love! I must tell Gai-sensei**

**Gai-sensei: LEE!**

**Lee: GAI**

**Gai-sensei: LEE!**

**Lee: GAI**

**Everyone: sweatdrops**

**Me: Yay! It's finally finished! **

**Sakura: Hurray! Now can you untie sasuke-kun?**

**Me: Yup!**

**Sasuke: Thank you Sakura-chan.**

**Everyone: jaw dropping**

**Sasuke: What?**

**Sakura: You just called me sakura-chan**

**Sasuke: So? Oh. I like you anyway.**

**5…..**

**4…..**

**3…..**

**2….**

**1…..**

**Sakura: YES!! I love you!**

**Please read and review. How do you like it? This is my second fanfic. First one is not that successful, but I'm keeping it. Oh and Visit my profile! I need to know which title is better for my next story. please vote! Thank you! :)**


	2. New story, should continue?

A Vampire Fanfic

The streets were eerie and deserted. Not a soul was in sight.......except for one. Her emerald green eyes shone brightly in the dark, her light pink, waist-length hair blew gently in the air, she smiled, revealing a pair of sharp fangs, below lay a victim, in a pool of fresh red blood. She spat out a vulgar word, as the first ray of sunlight shone on her face, she disappeared in the shadows.....

**Hey guys, I haven't been alivemuch cuz of Exams. So, it's been a long time I wrote one fanfic. tell me if I should continue The story above. It won't be If this file though. It will be a new story. My Alerts have stopped coming so Msg me (musicrockz )**


End file.
